Hard Music
by Monkey-D-Emmy
Summary: Lui qui pensait que la musique était sans limite et que personne ne pouvait jamais l'arrêter, il eut la malchance d'avoir un jour près de lui, une personne qui lui força à appuyer sur le bouton pause. (By Emmy and Natsumi)


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^

Bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire..

"Mais pourquoi elle fait une nouvelle fic alors qu'elle a même pas fini ASLE ?!"

Bah, c'est jute parce que cette fic ne date pas non plus d'hier. Je l'ai faite (et je continuerai à la faire) avec une amie très proche et à qui je tiens beaucoup. Et c'est pourquoi, je voudrais que dans les commentaires, vous utilisiez le pronom personnel "vous" et non "tu" pour dire votre avis sur notre fic. Je veux que son travail soit autant respecté que le mien ou même voir plus car elle s'investit énormément dans cette fic.

Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire..Ah oui, elle a aussi un compte FF qui est "Natsumi-Dragnir-45" alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil. ;)

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commentez :)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Just understand me

La nuit prenait doucement place dans l'immense ville de Manhattan. A l'intérieur de son enceinte, un jeune garçon âgé d'une quinzaine d'année arpentait les ruelles de la banlieue, sa guitare électrique en bandoulière dans son dos.

Il avançait tête baissée sur la route sans fin, les yeux rivé sur le macadam et l'esprit concentré sur chaque note de la musique qu'il écoutait en boucle depuis une demi-heure tout au moins. Il était passionné par cet univers depuis tout petit et n'arrivait presque plus à vivre sans. Il ne levait aucunement la tête depuis le début du trajet et restait imbibé dans la mélodie.

-Hé ! Fais gaffe gamin ! Fit, rageusement, un passant qu'il venait de heurter.

Mais l'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, bien trop absorbé dans la musique pour faire attention à ce qui l'entoure.

-Tss...J'vous jure ces gosses...Pesta l'homme, en s'éloignant.

Le jeune garçon continua sa route jusqu'à la dernière avenue et s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre et étroite menant vers un immeuble quelque peu dégradé mais encore en bon état comparé aux autres bâtiments aux alentours.

Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage et inséra une petite clé en métal dans la serrure.

-J'suis rentré...Souffla-t'il, en retirant son casque de ses oreilles.

-T'en as mis du temps...Soupira un garçon légèrement plus âgé que lui, dans la cuisine.

-J'sais...Fit-il, en jetant sa guitare sur le canapé et en s'écroulant dans le fauteuil.

-J't'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de traîner dans les rues Lu', tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis.

-En même temps, quand tu regardes la gueule de cet appart, tu te demandes si t'es pas plus en sécurité à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Rétorqua-t'il sèchement, en dévisageant les murs et le plafond du salon.

-Luffy !

-Quoi ?! J'dis que la vérité !

-T'aurais peut être préféré rester chez l'autre demeuré peut être ?

-Euh...Nan merci Ace...Déglutit-il, en secouant la tête.

-Alors arrête de te plaindre et viens manger...Dit-il, en arrêtant le gaz.

-Sab' est pas encore rentrer ? Demanda Luffy, en s'asseyant à la table et en regardant les plats.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il est débordé avec ses études...

-Mais il passe sa vie à la bibliothèque ! Il reste jamais avec nous et il rentre toujours hyper tard !...Et encore, des fois, il revient seulement le lendemain ! A se demander qu'est-c'qu'il fait la nuit !

Il eut un déclic dans sa tête et arrêta de manger pendant un moment.

-En fait non, j'ai pas envie de savoir...Balbutiât-il.

-Arrête de penser à n'importe quoi Lu'. Soupira Ace, en se servant dans le plat de gratin.

-Bah quoi ? C'est possible !

-Mais il a même pas de petite amie ! Rétorqua-t'il.

-Qui sait ? On sait jamais rien de sa life ! Il nous dit jamais rien.

-Je pense que si il en avait une, il nous le dirait.

-Ah bon ? Quand ça ? Quand est-c'qu'il aurait eu l'occasion de nous l'dire ?

-N'exagère pas Lu', il est resté avec nous samedi dernier !

-Ah oui, un jour par semaine ! Youhou, c'est la fête...

-Arrête de te fout' de ma gueule Luffy..

-Tu vas pas m'dire que j'ai faux ?

-C'est pas ça, mais essaie de comprendre que c'est compliqué pour lui.

-D'être avec ses frères ? Sérieusement ?

-Pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre...?

-Et toi, pourquoi tu me comprends jamais ?

-N'essaie pas de basculer sur ce sujet là Luffy ! S'énerva brusquement Ace.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Tu veux jamais m'écouter ! Tu fais pas attention au fait que ça me détruit c'que tu veux m'faire !

-Ne me fais pas dire des choses que je vais regretter ! Tu sais que je déteste ce que tu fais tout les samedis soirs !

Luffy tapa furieusement du poing sur la table.

-Peut être, mais t'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de faire c'que j'aime ! Surtout ça !

-Mais t'as vu toute la route que tu dois faire ?! Et t'as vu le prix de tes cours ?!

-Peut être, mais au moins, ça me permet de souffler ! Tu m'soules à toujours penser qu'à l'argent ! Et notre bonheur ?! Hein ?!

-Très bien, fait c'que tu veux, mais si tu reviens ensanglanté et tabassé par les fous furieux et les délinquants dehors, tu viendras pas t'plaindre !

-Et voila ! Ça finit toujours comme ça avec toi de toute façon !

Ace débarrassa violemment la table et partit vers la cuisine, les yeux enragés tandis que son frère alluma la télé, énervé et se jeta dans le canapé.

-C'est toujours pareil...J'en ai marre de ce frère de mes deux...Marmonna-t'il, entre ses lèvres.

* * *

-Tu vas encore rester longtemps à regarder dehors comme ça ? Si t'attends le retour de l'invisible, j'dois t'dire que tu peux glander encore longtemps. J'ai remarqué qu'il revenait souvent entre deux ou trois heures du matin.

-Ferme là...Et toi, qu'est-c'que tu fiches à me regarder comme ça ? Va t'coucher...

Luffy s'adossa au mur derrière son frère et le fixa de ses yeux noirâtres.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-J'dirais à papi c'que tu fais tout les samedis soirs. J't'assure que lui, il va pas tarder pour prendre la bonne décision.

-Fayot...

-Allez, laisse moi tranquille...

-De toute façon, tout c'qui t'intéresse c'est l'argent, l'argent et encore l'argent. Même Sab' il le pense...

-Fout moi la paix j'ai dis ! Ragea Ace.

-Tss...De toute façon, tu veux jamais avouer que t'as tord...Pesta Luffy, en retournant dans sa chambre.

Ace le regarda en soupirant et resta longuement figé sur place avant de tourner le regard vers le dehors et le centre ville au loin.

* * *

-Petit frère, je suis rentré...

Luffy ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, en le fixant de ses yeux brumeux.

-Salut Sab'...Somnola Luffy.

-Ça c'est bien passé avec Ace ? Dit-il doucement, en s'asseyant sur le lit de son petit frère.

-Ouais, on va dire ça, à par qu'on à relancer le sujet des cours de guitare...

-Je vois...Il ne veut décidément pas lâcher l'affaire...

Luffy frotta légèrement ses yeux et baissa le regard.

-Non...

Sabo le regarda, attristé, et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'ébènes.

-J'vais essayer de lui en parler...Ne t'en fais pas, on va régler cette histoire...Rendors toi petit frère...

Le cadet hocha faiblement la tête et se recoucha.

-Bonne nuit Lu'...Murmura Sabo, en souriant.

-Bonne nuit grand frère...Marmonna-t'il, en s'endormant doucement.

Sabo remit la couverture sur lui, l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui caresser une dernière fois les cheveux et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

-Sabo...

Il tourna le tête en entendant son petit frère gémir mais sourit en le voyant dormir profondément, affalé et tourné sur le ventre.

-Repose toi ...Fit-il, doucement, en refermant la porte.

Il repartit alors rejoindre son second frère dans le salon. Ce dernier continuait de regarder dehors depuis maintenant des heures.

-Ace, j'peux te parler d'un truc ?

-Ouais, quoi ?

-C'est à propos de Luffy...

-Ça y'est ? Il s'est plains ?

-Non, en fait, c'est moi qui lui ait proposer de t'en parler. Ecoute, tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre une décision trop radical...

-T'as le cran de me faire la morale alors que tu passes quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents de ton temps hors de l'appart ? Rétorqua l'ainé.

-Je sais, mais tu comprends bien que ma situation est compliqué...

-Bah oui, bien sûr, la situation, on en parle. Pourquoi t'étudies pas ici ?

-Et avec quoi j'peux étudier ? Hein ? Y'a rien ici. Y'a pas de livre et l'espace, j'en parle même pas.

-Te fous pas d'ma gueule, une table c'est pas fait pour les chiens.

-Tu peux pas comprendre Ace, ça n'a rien à voir. Mais la question n'est pas là. S'il te plait, pense à ce que Luffy doit endurer. La musique, c'est sa passion, t'as pas le droit de lui faire ça...

-J'aimerais en faire autrement, je t'assure, mais j'arrive à peine à gérer le budget de l'appart alors ses cours de guitare...

-Ace, tu veux de l'argent ? J'peux t'en donner. J'viens d'être embaucher pour un petit boulot jusqu'à la fin de mes études.

-Qu-quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plutôt ?!

-Calme toi ! J'viens seulement d'être recruté hier !

-T'aurais quand même pu nous prévenir par téléphone !

-C'est mieux de vous le dire en face.

-Tss...Si tu l'dis...

-Alors tu me promets d'y réfléchir ?

-Il n'y a pas seulement que les cours de guitare. Si je pouvais l'empêcher d'aller dans les rues de Manhattan à vingt heure et de traverser notre quartier qui est le plus mal fréquenter du coin, ça m'arrangerait.

-Ace, il va bientôt avoir seize ans, c'est plus un bébé.

-Evidemment que j'le sais...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le prends pas en compte ?

Ace souffla, agacé.

-J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui dis ça alors que t'es le plus adepte à comprendre ce genre de chose...

-Peut être parce que le fait de voir mon petit frère aussi passionné me donne envie de l'aider...

Sur ces mots, il bailla et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

-Bon, j'vais m'coucher, j'suis crevé, ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas dormi...Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Sab'...Murmura Ace, avant de regarder de nouveau les grattes ciels du centre ville.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ace regagna le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Luffy.

Il hésita plusieurs instants avant d'entrer et entrouvrit doucement la porte.

Il s'avança à pas de loup près de lui mais s'emmêla dans les fils électriques du plus jeune et failli à tomber à terre mais se rattrapa de justesse au pied du lit de Luffy.

Le cadet gémit et se retourna dans son lit mais ne se réveilla cependant pas malgré le vacarme que venait de faire son grand frère.

-Tss...Un jour, t'arriveras vraiment à nous faire rentrer dans la tombe à laisser trainer tes affaires comme ça...Grinça Ace, en se relevant.

Il regarda longuement son petit frère endormi et repartit ensuite dans sa chambre en murmurant.

-Dire que tout c'que j'veux, c'est te protéger..

* * *

-LUFFY ÉTEINS MOI CETTE MUSIQUE À LA CON MERDE ! ON EST DIMANCHE MATIN BORDEL ! Hurla Ace, à travers le mur des deux chambres.

Deux minutes plus tard, le vacarme continuait de battre son plein. Ace en eut vite assez. Il souffla, énervé, et se leva d'un bond de son lit pour entrer en trombe dans la chambre du cadet.

-Bon, tu vas baisser l'son ou faut que j'le fasse ?!

Le jeune brun avait l'esprit complètement dans la musique et n'avait aucune conscience de la présence de son frère.

-LUFFY ! Cria Ace, dans les oreilles du plus jeune.

-Ace ! J'suis pas sourd tu sais ?! Gémit-il, en arrêtant la musique.

-Ah bon ?! Bah on dirait pas pourtant ! S'offusqua l'ainé.

-Qu'est-c'qui t'prends d'faire ça ?! Tu sais que j'déteste qu'on m'dérange en plein dans ma musique préférée !

-Mais Lu', il est que neuf heures du mat et j'ai à peine dormi alors par pitié, laisse moi me reposer, ou bien mets un casque, mais s'il te plait, fais en sorte de pas me réveiller !

-P'tain, t'es sérieux Ace ?! Si t'es crevé, t'avais qu'à dormir plus tôt ! Alors arrête de vouloir jeter la faute aux autres ! Après, c'est moi qui prend tout !

-Le respect des autres tu connais ?!

-Ouais et déjà, essaie de me respecter moi avant de demander aux autres de l'faire !

-Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Tu vas encore débattre longtemps avec ça ?!

-Tant que tu n'auras pas abandonner, je ne lâcherai rien Ace !

-Vraiment, tu fais tout pour revenir sur ce sujet hein ?!

-J'ferais tout pour te convaincre de toute façon !

Sur ces paroles, le jeune brun sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon en emportant son téléphone et son casque avec lui.

-Et range ta chambre aujourd'hui , tu vas finir par nous envoyer à l'hôpital à laisser tes fils électriques à terre comme ça...

-Ouais, ouais...

-Je suis sérieux Luffy, t'as intérêt à le faire.

-Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? Murmura Sabo, en se frottant les yeux et en rejoignant Ace.

-T'es bien long à la détente Sab', ça fait déjà cinq minutes qu'il a arrêté sa musique de malheur.

-...D'la musique ?...Quelle musique ?...C'était quoi ces cris ?

Ace soupire face à son frère complètement à côté d'la plaque.

-Rien, laisse tomber. Retourne dormir, t'as l'air complètement crevé.

-T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien ? Insista Sabo.

-Mais oui t'inquiète ! Allez, va t'reposer ! Souffla Ace, en poussant son frère vers sa chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière Sabo et partit voir un court instant Luffy dans le salon.

-Pas de bêtises hein ?

-Ouais, ouais...Marmonna Luffy, entre ses lèvres, en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Ace soupira et partit se recoucher dans sa chambre en pensant à cette histoire de cours de musique.

Certes, Sabo avait peut être raison sur certains point mais Ace trouvait insupportable le fait que son frère traverse le quartier le plus mal fréquenté du coin simplement pour pouvoir jouer de la guitare.

Si seulement ils avaient les moyens d'avoir un logement plus sécurisé et plus confortable dans le centre ville...Malheureusement, les appartements à Manhattan n'étaient pas du tout les moins chers du marché et ils avaient déjà dû dépenser pas mal d'argent pour s'en être trouver un pour la fratrie.

Sabo leur avait toujours dis que ses études aboutiraient à un travail pas mal payé mais qu'elles nécessitaient des années d'apprentissage et cela faisait seulement un an qu'il était parti en études supérieurs.

Ace gigota dans tout les sens de son lit. Cette pensée lui trottait en permanence dans la tête et ne parvenant plus à se rendormir, il se releva et repartit dans la cuisine.

-Bah dis donc, c'était court. Fit Luffy, en laissant tomber son casque autour de son cou, et en regardant son grand frère.

-J'arrive pas à me rendormir, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ? J'croyais qu't'étais crevé ?

-C'est le cas, mais certaines choses me perturbent.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme rien ! Laisse moi tranquille !

-Rho, ça va ! Si on peu même plus discuter tranquille ici ! Grommela le cadet, en remettant son casque.

Ace lui répondit par un simple hochement d'épaules et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

-Tu t'ennuies alors tu vas aller faire chier Sab' ? Railla Luffy.

-T'occupes, c'est pas tes affaires...Grinça-t'il.

-La musique non plus, c'est pas les tiennes.

Ace tourna rageusement la tête vers son cadet mais voyant que le brun avait déjà l'esprit imbibé dans la mélodie, il ne répondit rien, savant déjà que c'était peine perdue.

A suivre ❤


End file.
